More extensive examination of new and used PCB-based transformer fluids indicate the presence of at least three classes of chlorinated aromatic compounds (chlorinated benzenes, biphenyls and diphenylethers) in the used fluid.. A general scheme for future analysis of such fluid is emerging which uses a combination of UV-monitoring, chromatography and perchlorination techniques. Such techniques should enable class separation of such compounds in complex mixtures.